This disclosure relates to devices and methods for removing a liquid from a semi-liquid material. In particular, the devices and methods can be used to make Greek yogurt by removing liquid whey from traditional yogurt.
Greek yogurt, also known as strained yogurt, is typically thicker, richer, and creamier than traditional yogurt and can be made by straining regular yogurt to remove its whey. Although the cost of Greek yogurt is generally higher than that of traditional yogurt, the popularity of Greek yogurt has increased dramatically in recent years.